


【米叔中心】論如何霸氣地面對每個月的帳單

by Nitsuki



Series: 米霍克的單親爸爸日記 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Kuraigana Island, Papa Mihawk, Shikkearu Kingdom, 全家都是傲嬌不如叫傲嬌島算了, 受到傷害的戰國, 濕氣國一家三口萌萌噠, 米爸爸自帶武裝色鄙視技能
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitsuki/pseuds/Nitsuki
Summary: 索隆他爸的那點事。無意中找到以前的硬盤，隨意點著舊梗的檔案竟然讓我找回對鷹叔的愛（？）
Series: 米霍克的單親爸爸日記 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792795
Kudos: 6





	【米叔中心】論如何霸氣地面對每個月的帳單

時間稍稍推回N年前。

戰國站在自己的辦公室，看著優雅地坐在沙發上的男人。

明明是全身都發出那麼陰暗的氣場，卻穿著花襯衫，居然意外地沒有違和感。

「咳，你就是被叫做鷹眼的朱洛基爾·米霍克？」

「嗯。」

男人從他踏進房間那一刻開始，就目光銳利地盯著戰國（的帽子），一般人被這樣長時間盯著大概會內心發毛吧？可是，戰國只感到莫名地被冒犯。

「雖然次數不多，可是你每次綁回來的都是懸賞金非常高的大海賊呢。」

「……」

男人沒有出聲，也沒有任何動作和表情，卻流露出強烈的「切，廢話，你這個把海鷗當帽子戴的沒品位怪老頭，有屁就放，沒事快讓我領錢走人，⺾，浪費我時間」鄙視眼神。

海軍元帥有點汗顏，明明調查過這個人不是能力者，明明對方什麼都沒做，為什麼自己會有種內心正在被踐踏的感覺？！

「咳，我就直接切入正題吧。哥魯多．羅杰死後海賊反而日益猖獗，上頭指示我召集願意與海軍聯手的強者， 對海賊形成威懾，而且倘若發生戰爭，必須響應政府的徵召在我方陣容參戰。」

在戰國說完句子的那一秒，米霍克抓準了時機發出表示看不起海軍的一聲「哼。」

「……作為交換，世界政府會給予你們各種特權和知名度，默許私掠未開發的土地和海賊，只要把一定數量的財物交回來做做樣子就好了，你原本的通緝令——啊，你沒有被通緝啊。」

看著把嘴角提起至代表嘲諷的弧度，戰國元帥忍不住小小地爆發了一下：

「你有什麼不滿就直說啊！你到底想怎樣！有什麼特別要求就給我講！！＃」

「用我這個月抓回來的海賊懸賞算月薪。」

「嗯……」戰國翻翻資料嚇了一跳：「不行！那太多了吧！？」

「九成。」

「六成！」

「八成，再講價我就走。」

戰國皺著眉考慮一下，才說：「好。」

「可是通脹要加價，照通脹率加。」

「你！」

「不行算了。」米霍克背起劍作勢要走。

「慢著！」

……………………

…………

在對方終於真正起身離開時，戰國叫住了他：

「你對海軍，有什麼意見嗎？」

站在海軍頂峰的男人，實在問不出口「你從剛才起就在鄙視我什麼」這種低端的話。

「制服……」

米霍克用一種近乎精心計算的角度微微回首。

「除了難看之外，就沒有其他更適合的形容詞了。」

到了今時今日，戰國還是無法理解米霍克的思路。

可是每次穿著制服看見他的時候，都會莫名其妙地感到心裡很難受。

**Author's Note:**

> 索隆他爸的那點事。
> 
> 無意中找到以前的硬盤，隨意點著舊梗的檔案竟然讓我找回對鷹叔的愛（？）


End file.
